


One day, I'll be coming home

by Avaetin



Series: Finisce L'amore : Love Ends [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intervention of gods and goddesses, M/M, Soulmates, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaetin/pseuds/Avaetin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Goodbye, Percy.”</p><p>No, Percy shook his head once more.</p><p>“No. Not ‘goodbye’. Until we meet again, Nico,” Percy breathed, forcing a smile onto his lips that did not quite reach his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll be here to welcome you home then, Percy,” Nico answered, forcing a smile of his own before shielding his expression by looking down.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>It was the last thing that Percy saw, in the movement of those thin lips – mouthed solely for him and him alone – before the souls departed, fading into specks of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day, I'll be coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is both available on my tumblr and fanfiction account.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and its characters for they belong to Rick Riordan.
> 
> Note: AU. Work of fiction, so there are inaccuracies, my apologies. I do not own the Percy Jackson characters, as they belong to Rick Riordan.  
> ITALICS are used in flashback dialogues, thoughts, and for when soul!Nico (and another) are speaking.

* * *

_Our story is coming to a close._

_The curtains are falling over me_

_Please let me say my final lines_

_I didn’t have much time_

* * *

_“Nico di Angelo. I… Please let me talk to his… his soul.”_

 

The insurmountable desire encompassed his being, beckoning him away from shallow waters and towards the darkness of the abyss. There was that sensation of being suffocated that grasped onto his lungs, squeezing ever tighter with each passing second that he allowed for the reality to sink onto his mind. Battered and bruised, none could ever come to compare to the emotional turmoil that raged within as if the wrath of Poseidon was wreaking havoc in his heart.

 

Percy could remember it with crystalline clarity. A fleeting moment of being shrouded by the darkness of the shadows, and an ear-splitting scream pierced through the thick air. Multiple skeleton soldiers trembled erratically before collapsing to the ground. A dead weight crashed onto him from behind, a slightly viscous liquid dripping along his back and seeping through his tattered apparel. His head turned back in a split second, just as Nico di Angelo collapsed onto the ground, his crimson blood bathing the soil in a seemingly endless stream. A mere few feet from him stood a manticore, blood coating one of its horns. Nico’s blood. _Nico’s blood._

 

Juno’s Gladius pierced through the heart of the distracted manticore before it burst into specks of gold dust. A hoarse yet unified cry of _‘Nico!’_ reverberated through the battleground, but none were of Percy’s voice. Vibrant sea-green pupils trembled, as they gazed in fear at the fallen body right before his very eyes. The fight momentarily gone from him, he collapsed onto his knees, delicately grasping and cradling the heaving body of the son of Hades. The spark of life within those dark brown eyes were slowly fading, diminishing by the second as their eyes gazed into each other. Percy could not fathom his reflection in those eyes, but Nico’s were of remorse and pain, yet acceptance.

 

 _“No… No, no, no, no! Nico, hang on! Damn it, Nico, you’re not dying on me!”_ Percy vaguely remembered himself yelling at the teen as he desperately pressed a hand onto the gaping hole on the younger male’s chest, trying to suppress the blood from spilling some more. It was fruitless, yet he had to do something. _Anything_. _“Get a healer here! Now!”_

 

A frail hand had gently grasped his – the one pressing against the fatal wound – weakly prying it away as the son of Hades coughed up the blood that clogged his throat. _“Percy… stop. It’s no use…”_ Nico had whispered, a pained yet faint smile gracing his crimson lips as he relentlessly pried the hand off of him.

 

How could he manage to smile in such situation? It was absurd; it made no sense whatsoever.

 

 _“Will Solace! Now!”_ Percy yelled, uncaring of the battle happening around him. Uncaring how Jason and Frank encircled them, relentlessly switching from offense and defense as Percy stubbornly refused to move, grasping firmly onto the Ghost King.

 

 _“Percy, l… listen…”_ Nico whispered, feebly squeezing the bloodied hand of the son of Poseidon instead, well aware that the young hero would not give up that hopeless fight. His soul was slipping away. It was that simple. It was that _inevitable_. “ _I’m… not going to – to make it…”_

 

 _“No, Nico, you’re going to make it! Hang on, just…! Think about Hazel! Think about all of us – your friends! Just…! Don’t you dare die on me, Nico! Don’t you dare!”_ Percy yelled, anger and desperation coursing through his system as he clasped a pale cheek firmly, trying to keep the son of Hades from closing his eyes.

 

 _“Mama is waiting…”_ Nico murmured in a low voice, so hushed that Percy almost had not heard him. _“I… don’t have much time… So… so listen.”_

A trembling hand desperately grasped one of his cheeks as tightly as was manageable, forcing Percy to meet those dulling eyes. The sight was heart-wrenching, as if he was being simultaneously stabbed as those dark brown eyes dulled further and further. It was a sight he had seen dozens of instances, but never as excruciating in intensity. From the corner of his eyes, he vaguely registered Jason halting briefly on his spot, electric blue eyes widening by a fraction at the situation, before he was preoccupied with fending off the monsters crowding around them.

 

 _“Be strong… for Hazel and… and for Annabeth,”_ the son of Hades almost choked the name out as blood clogged his throat once again. He coughed heavily for a few seconds, blood painting the expanse of his exposed neck. _“For your mother… and f… for everyone.”_

 

_“No, Nico! I don’t— I just – I don’t have to be strong for Hazel! You can live and –!”_

_“That’s not… not possible. Wish… it was,”_ Nico breathed, fighting to keep his eyes awake as he slightly squeezed the teen’s cheek. _“It was… nice being a brother for her… Tell her… I’m sorry. I failed to – to live for her. Tell… tell her to live… live for Frank.”_

_“No! No, no, no, no, no!”_ Percy yelled repeatedly, shaking his head as he rejected everything that the son of Hades said. This… This twisted _goodbye._

 

 _“And… remember that… this isn’t on you. This… is the job of… the Fates working… Ah, damn it,”_ Nico whispered, attempting to chuckle at his own comment, but it came out as a coughing fit. _“Couldn’t let you die…”_

_“That doesn’t mean you could take my place! Damn it, Nico! You deserved to live and be happy with Hazel, and settle down with someone you love and…! And…!”_

_“That’s not for me to… decide,”_ Nico whispered, brushing bloodied fingers along the teen’s lips, silently telling him to shush, too exhausted to speak any louder. _“And… I am happy… I did love you till – till the end…”_

Before Percy could register his confession, Nico had lowered his own hand, brushing a kiss to his fingertips before lifting them to brush against the son of Poseidon’s. He was on the brink of dead, hanging onto the edge desperately, if only for a few more seconds. He wanted to engrave; to commit to memory the face of the sole being he had come to love irrevocably despite it being unrequited.

 

_“I’m sorry, Percy… Be… Be happy… For… For Annabeth.”_

 

And then his hand fell away, dropping as a dead weight onto his pool of blood. Nico’s eyes slowly slid close in an eternal slumber, and a teardrop trickled slowly from the edge of his left eye. Percy was aware that Nico hardly let his emotions show; barely cried in front of anyone. His cold exterior was his sole protection for himself. In that last moment, Nico had left it to crumble.

 

_What do you weep for?_

 

Percy saw nothing but red.

* * *

 

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and dubbed then Ghost King, was… _gone_. The war against Gaea had been won, but resulted to high casualties. The moment the son of Hades collapsed, the tide momentarily turned against the demigods. In that few moments that their forces dwindled, one demigod after another died in the face of battle. That is, until the son of Poseidon had gone berserk.

 

Percy could not remember what had occurred shortly after Nico had died. All he recalled was a flash of red before his body acted on instincts alone. Annabeth had described it as _carnal_ and _vicious_ and _almost inhumane,_ but he could not come to care of his actions at that moment. The war was over, with them emerging victorious. But to the son of Poseidon, the loss had been too far too great, _too much_ , for them to consider themselves victorious.

 

Hazel’s heart-wrenching cries snapped him back to reality. His dull eyes had slowly drifted to the hunched figure of the daughter of Pluto, screaming her heart out to the ashen grey skies from above as she clutched helplessly at the mangled figure of the son of Hades. Jason was equally hunched beside her, hands grasping at the soiled dirt beneath Nico’s body. His hair distinctly covered his eyes from sight, but the trembling of his shoulders and the uneven gasps parting his lips indicated that he was just as much grieving like the daughter of Pluto.

 

Percy did not even notice that he had approached them, ignoring Annabeth’s call for his name, as his knees buckled once more before the dead body. He remembered clasping tightly onto the lifeless body once again, a bloodied hand cradling a cold and pale cheek, brushing ever so gently yet desperately as if to coax the teen awake.

 

 _“Nico! No, Nico! Open your eyes, damn it! Please!”_ He remembered pleading as he held the teen against his chest, and of him pressing his face against those messy yet silky jet-black locks as he finally, _finally_ , allowed himself to weep.

 

The sky shared his pain on that day.

* * *

 

_“Nico di Angelo was a loyal comrade to all of us. Throughout the years, he had unfailingly proven himself to us, not only for the honor of his father, but to the rest of his family – us. He would go through lengths, defy the gods if that was what it would take, to make sure that Camp Halfblood – his home – would remain safe. His decisions and actions serve their purpose, but Nico always knew that there were consequences. He had always isolated himself, but then, maybe that’s where he finds his most inner peace…”_

 

If that had been uttered without the knowledge that the son of Poseidon had recently claimed, Perseus Jackson would have gluttonously bitten onto those words without a second thought. Yet, as the wise daughter of Athena droned on and on of half-hearted compliments to honor the death of Nico di Angelo in the eyes of the remaining campers, Percy found his fists clenching tighter by the minute, drawing the haunting sight of crimson blood dripping from the self-inflicted wounds on his palm.

 

The only home Nico di Angelo acknowledged was the Underworld – and he had returned to it far too soon. The only family for Nico di Angelo was his mother, Bianca, and Hazel – and the former two had already been long gone. This whole ceremonial speech was utter _bullshit_ , and if Percy was in the condition to speak, he would have called it out.

 

None of these campers cared, at least none of those outside the seven. Hazel and Jason could not offer any words of their own, the death of their Ghost King and the son of Hephaestus weighing too much on their minds and leaving them emotionally drained. Hazel’s silence was easily understandable, but Jason’s was just slightly questionable. Apparently, Jason had kept the son of Hades grounded in more than one occasion during their quest, and while Nico classified their relationship a little too differently, Jason acknowledged Nico as a close friend as he treated the son of Jupiter equally.

 

Piper knew not too much of the son of Hades, and was just as much grieving of the death of Leo Valdez whereas Frank – … Frank simply knew too little of the teen, and simply focused his attention in comforting Hazel. That left the speech to Annabeth. But, none of her words could describe – could weigh – how much Nico di Angelo had done for them… no. Not for them, but for him.

 

And he was the world’s greatest idiot for only realizing too late.

 

 _People leave something behind for their loved ones when they die_ , Percy thought to himself, closing his eyes shut as the sickening crackling of bones and pungent odor of a burning body seemed to haunt his being as Nico’s body was burnt. _But it’s not really the case._

 

There had been a dull, throbbing in his chest, one Percy knew was merely masking his pain at the moment. It was like a time bomb, waiting for that right moment to explode.

 

 _What’s the point of fighting for people who, many, we won’t even meet in our lifetime? What’s the point in sacrificing ourselves – friends and family – just so that they could leave their lives blissful and ignorant?_ Percy questioned, resting his chin against his fisted hands. _Fighting for them won’t bring back Luke or Charles or Silena or Ethan or Bianca… or Nico._

 

His breath hitched at the memory of the last name, the pain in his chest slowly blooming and increasing in intensity.

 

_Please… Tell me this is right._

 

A gentle hand rested carefully atop his shoulders, silently requesting even just a sliver of his attention. Sea-green eyes mechanically met stormy, ashen grey irises, and Percy had to wonder for a second what Annabeth saw in his eyes in that brief second for her to withdraw her hand and glance away with a pained expression marring her features. For he, in that second, saw nothing but the haunting reflection of his seemingly lifeless eyes.

 

 _Two wars could do so much_ , Percy thought bitterly to himself as he redirected his attention to the ground instead. _I just reached my quota on the number of people I am supposed to see dead._

_And in the process, I just lost myself,_ was his bitter conclusion.

* * *

_“Nico di Angelo. I… Please let me talk to his… his soul.”_

 

It was a reward that had not been easy to ask. And not only had he been the only one to request it, but Jason and Hazel requested of the same reward. Both had rejected any material object that the King of the Gods had to offer, adamantly requesting the same as the son of Poseidon. There had been an argument amongst the gods, yet the god of the Underworld and of the sea, and the goddess of Love remained silent all throughout the entire discussion. Poseidon had been gazing intensely at him, as if he was deciphering something that Percy was not even aware of. Hades did as well, but his eyes were devoid of any emotion. They were dull, as if he himself had died. As if… As if the death of his son was his own as well.

 

 _“I permit it. There is no harm in allowing such a simple request,”_ Aphrodite voiced out her decision, her serious demeanor completely different opposed to her usually cheerful disposition.

_“Allowing them has many risks. Hazel Levesque is a living example of that. She had been dead, in the Fields of Asphodel, when the demigod freed her. We cannot allow them to interfere with the Fates again,”_ Athena reasoned as she assessed them, eyes narrowing a tad bit as she calculated the situation.

 

 _“No. Young Nico would not go with them even if they try escape,”_ Poseidon responded with surety, nodding once in approval of the request.

 

 _“And why is that?”_ Athena questioned, arching one of her brows delicately as she directed the full force of her attention to the god of the sea.

 

_“Because Maria is there with him in Elysium.”_

 

All eyes drifted to Hades, critically assessing the god of the Underworld whilst weighing his words.

 

Maria. _Maria di Angelo._ Nico and Bianca’s mother, and Hades’ lover.

 

 _“It is Nico’s decision alone if he wishes to see you,”_ Hades murmured, more so to himself as he gazed critically at the hero of Olympus. _“There is no way a living being can enter Elysium, but Nico can leave and enter the gates as he pleases; an ability of my children.”_

_“The Fields of Asphodel… Nico, he was able to go there. May we meet him there, f—Lord Hades?”_ Hazel inquired timidly, shifting her footing constantly as she was scrutinized under the gaze of the god of the Underworld.

 

 _“Frankly, I do not care as long as you do not cause any further trouble. Especially you, Percy Jackson,”_ Hades replied monotonously as he stood up, presenting three full-bloomed crimson roses to the daughter of his Roman persona. _“Persephone’s travel roses. That is my reward for each of you. Crush them and you shall return to the world of the living. By the time you enter my domain, my servants would have been informed to ignore your presence. Make your own journey, if you so wish to see my son.”_

 

Hades disappeared in a second, enveloped in shadows and with the haunting screams of a thousand souls.

 

It was with his exit that the Olympians scattered one by one, leaving none but Aphrodite and Poseidon inside the throne room. If he was not as numb as he were, Percy might have had possibly attempted to decapitate the head of the King of the Gods at the former sight of his smug and satisfied expression once the lord of the Underworld left Olympus. It was easy to guess what was going on with his mind.

 

Nico di Angelo, once the only living heir of the god of the Underworld, was now dead. Hades had no champion, a representation of his power, whereas Zeus still had Thalia and possibly Jason in his palms. Yet, Percy could tell that Nico was more than a symbol to Hades than what the latter showed.

 

Attachment to their demigod children truly is fatal.

 

 _“How are you doing, my son?”_ In that second, he could pretend that Poseidon’s concern mattered.

 

A hand rested atop one of his shoulders, but he dismissed it with ignorance.

 

 _“He won’t hear you. Young Perseus here has lost much, that he himself is questioning,”_ Aphrodite spoke in place of the young demigod.

 

 _“For the remaining ones, the rest of your rewards could be asked for whenever you are ready to do so,”_ Aphrodite declared softly, before looking at the son of Poseidon once more. _“For now, I think, with all that you have done, you deserve this blessing.”_

A flash of pink dust startled the remaining demigods, even more so Percy who seemed to have snapped from his daze, as it rested upon them before seeming to seep through their skin effortlessly.

 

 _“You must understand, it was not my intention to do this. My son Eros, or perhaps the son of Jupiter would remember him as Cupid instead, had tried to fix it once with young Nico, but there was only so much that we could try to intervene,”_ Aphrodite started, lips pursing as sadness crossed her features.

 

 _“Not only should Jason and Percy know this, but you all do for the sake of this matter to make sense. Nico di Angelo was – no – still is in love with young Perseus Jackson,”_ Aphrodite declared, ignoring the panicked expression of the son of Jupiter just as much the surprised expressions she received in return. _“And that had not been my scope of influence. In our world, the concept of soulmates – which the mortals had twisted wrongly on so many occasions – actually do exist.”_

 

Aphrodite seemed to hesitate for a second before continuing.

 

_“It is the most natural love in this world. They cannot be separated by anything, though an interference by gods and goddesses has always proven otherwise. You might say that they are sacred for me as I draw my powers from all that I encompass – love being the main source. It is the most sacred bond in my eyes, and I would never do anything to separate a love bound by souls.”_

_“Mother… what have you done?”_ Piper questioned in a whisper, a hint of horror and disbelief in her voice.

 

 _“In order for the prophecies to be fulfilled, drastic measures were taken,”_ Aphrodite answered, clasping her hands firmly. _“Drastic measures mainly by Lady Hera.”_

 

The sheer name had the son of Poseidon snarling, surprising his own father and those of the seven that remained.

 

 _“You must understand, this is not the result of her actions only. Lady Athena, even Lord Zeus, had a share of blame in this.”_ The goddess of love sighed, tucking a lock of her hair back before continuing. _“You see, soulmates are considered to possess a certain degree of danger. Since they are as what their nature suggests, they would blindly risk everything for each other. Which is why, with Athena’s consent and Zeus’ order to enforce it, Percy is with Annabeth.”_

 

Percy lifted his head at the statement, confusion finally settling onto his dull eyes for once, as if not comprehending the meaning hidden behind those words which, truly, he does not.

 

 _“What does that mean?”_ he asked.

 

 _“Before I explain it, you must know what it resulted to,”_ Aphrodite replied, a sad smile curling her painted lips. _“Falling for Annabeth secured the fulfilment of the prophecies. Every course of action you took to get to her was all a part of an illusion in reality that Hera fabricated. Just as much as Piper and Jason’s. It was, as what Hera said, ‘something that had to be done to secure Olympus’.”_

_“You used us?”_ Piper exclaimed, fury ablaze in her kaleidoscopic eyes as she glared at the form of her own mother.

 

 _“Just as I was used,”_ Aphrodite answered, not denying the accusations. _“If I had it differently, I would have not chosen the son of Jupiter for you. I gave an illusion of love, but what you think of it – if you two are meant to be – is your own judgement. When Zeus allowed for Hera’s interference, he might have given her the false belief that it extended to you demigods. I was under an order from him, and I was not allowed to refuse.”_

_“What have you all done, Aphrodite?”_ Poseidon was the one to ask this time, his eyes seeming to depict the raging of the seas.

_“To those not bound by the soul, my blessing just gives them a better clarity of love. Should it be right or wrong is entirely up to them. That is what you – my daughter, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth – received. But to those bound by the soul, the effect is much more, such that one cannot falsely love another whom they are not bound by soul. Do you understand why it hurt you so much when young Nico died in your arms?”_ Aphrodite questioned softly.

 

In truth, Percy could not yet come to grasp what she meant. Or rather, he was trying not to accept what she was trying to say. One look at Annabeth, at the broken expression in those eyes that he believed he had come to love as tears freely flowed down from her eyes, the emotions that the mere sight of her used to make him feel were…

 

 

_“You are his soulmate. Just as he was yours.”_

 

He vaguely heard himself weeping, under the crushing and searing pain in his heart.

* * *

Apologies. Stupid and useless apologies. What was the point in saying them now when everything had been far too late?

 

His soul gleamed with a tint of cyan, an ethereal glow encompassing every inch of it, providing them with an impression that it was _sparkling_. His attire remained as it was before his passing – that familiar loose black shirt with skulls, aviator jacket, and skin-tight jeans adorning his body, though the color was lost in his transparency. _He looks healthier,_ Percy thought to himself, body seeming to be frozen in place as the Ghost King – quite an ironical title now – approached them.

 

Hazel was the first to move, rushing forward in an attempt to grasp her brother, but ended up passing through his transparent figure.

 

 _“For a moment,”_ Nico quietly murmured as he slowly closed his eyes, features scrunching up just a tad bit in concentration as his soul compacted as was possible. His soul still gleamed faintly though he appeared less transparent; almost opaque in form.

 

 _“I’m sorry. It is still quite brittle, but this is the form I can manage for now,”_ Nico explained as he carefully placed a hand atop his sister’s shoulder-length cinnamon brown hair, gently ruffling the disheveled locks as a faint smile graced his lips.

 

Golden eyes brimmed once more of fresh tears, as if she had not cried enough. _No,_ Percy thought to himself. _No amount of tears could measure up our pain._

 

“Nico, why did you leave me?” Hazel croaked out as she reached for the soul of her brother, thin arms wrapping as was possible. It seemed suffocating, yet the son of Hades did not flinch at the contact. “You were my only family. What will I do now?”

 

 _“Don’t. You have them,”_ the son of Hades replied calmly, glancing at the sons of Jupiter and Poseidon, lingering on the latter for a few seconds before he redirected his attention to his sister. _“You also have Frank. More importantly, you have a safe future waiting ahead of you. Everyone who had died in the war… think about how they would feel if all of you would not move on for them.”_

 

The daughter of Pluto feebly shook her head, as if unconvinced of the petty reasons that the son of Hades was offering. Family matters most to the children of the Underworld; they were bound to their loyalty to family that any ties conclusively paled by comparison.

 

“ _I’m sorry, sorellina. My de— … Leaving you was inevitable,”_ Nico murmured onto her locks, burying his face against it as he comforted her weeping form. _“It could not have been predicted. My death was just another casualty in the war. There was no preventing it.”_

“You deserved better than that, Nico. You know that,” Jason breathed with a sigh, stepping close to the siblings before extending his arms to the side as he encompassed them within his arms. “You don’t get to complain after leaving us with a goodbye,” the son of Jupiter added as Nico was about to complain at the blond’s proximity.

 

 _“Oh, gee. Not like I could just raise my hand back then and say, ‘Hey, guys! I’m cashing in my one-way ticket to Elysium!’”_ was the snarky remark.

 

“If I wasn’t so happy to get to see you right now, that would be costing you a thunderbolt in the ass,” Jason remarked with an arched brow. “Now, just pretend to enjoy the moment and look badass.”

 

 _“Fair enough. Just this one time, Grace. Be happy I can’t kick your butt,”_ Nico responded with a crooked smirk, a spark of dark humor glinting within his eyes.

 

“I rather you would. Anytime will do,” Jason commented in humor, smiling slightly, but his eyes radiated of nothing but pain and regret. His smile dropped in an instant, unable to keep it in his features. “The rest wanted to come but… they said that it didn’t seem right to intrude since you’ve always been uncomfortable of being close to them. They didn’t feel like they deserved to visit you.”

 

_A white lie._

 

“Me, Hazel and Percy… we asked to see you in exchange for the rewards. Piper, Annabeth and Frank will cash in theirs to help the camps. The rest of us that remained… We miss you and Leo. Is he…?”

 

 _“No. I do not know. I cannot feel his soul, not just in Elysium but in the rest of the Underworld. It is likely that he survived,”_ Nico answered, casting his eyes down to the ground. There was a hint of bitterness in his eyes, but to whom or to what it was directed to, no one could guess.

 

_“And I’m glad that Piper, Annabeth and Frank didn’t waste their rewards. They—“_

“We did not waste our reward,” the three living demigods answered in the same breath, glaring at the son of Hades whom stumbled back slightly under the intensity of their glares.

 

“Hazel is your sister, and I am your friend. You left us without a _goodbye_. That isn’t really the best way to go, Nico,” Jason said just as he released the siblings, stepping back to give them space. “Do you even have any idea what happened the moment you died?”

 

 _“I’m dead, Jason. There isn’t exactly a way for me to know, though I have a vague idea,”_ Nico answered with a huff, pulling back slowly from his sister as he gently wiped her tears away. _“I am still the son of Hades. The amount of death… it was overwhelming. Many demigods died for a few seconds. I guess I am at fault— anyway…”_ Nico glanced away from them before he could finish his apology, well aware that they would not allow for him to apologize. _“Then the monsters came one after another. It was… too much at a time. I suppose help arrived?”_

 

Jason shifted his bearings for a second, glancing around the Asphodel Meadows before shifting his eyes to the son of Poseidon, whose attention was solely on the faded entity of Nico di Angelo.

 

“Percy here went berserk.”

 

The moment their eyes met was like the very first moment Percy had actually seen the world in its entirety. There was nothing that could describe clearly the sensations that were wreaking havoc in his chest, allowing him to hear once again the steady palpitations of his heart. He felt his chest clenching painfully at the sight of the Ghost King, a mere few feet from his grasp, yet not living.

 

He swallowed down the lump on his throat.

“Can I talk to Nico alone, guys?” Percy questioned in a calm tone, averting his attention to the living demigods for a second. His piercing sea-green eyes held an intensity that made neither of the two question his intentions or reasons for such request.

 

Hazel glanced at Nico with a worried expression, but the Ghost King was staring directly at the figure of Percy Jackson with an unreadable expression on his features.

 

 _“It’s alright, Hazel, Grace. Please give us a moment,”_ Nico assured as he walked towards the son of Poseidon, dark brown eyes clashing with sea-green orbs for a few seconds before Nico gestured for the older teen to follow.

* * *

The Fields of Asphodel stretched on for acres and acres; of an immeasurable number of wandering souls that roamed mechanically, functioning for the mere sole purpose of existing. It was a domain of neutrality, where mortals and demigods alike fall upon if their lives had been served with no meaning to it. It was a better domain compared to the Fields of Punishment, yet it still remained bleak; monochromatic. The supposed serenity that stretched as far as the fields allowed could not block out the horrifying and gut-wrenching screams, shrieks, and howls that resounded far from the Fields of Punishment and Tartarus itself. The mere reminder that he was in the domain of where that horrible place was located left a bitter taste on Percy’s tongue.

 

His eyes fixated onto the form of the deceased son of Hades, slowly roaming every inch of the soul and taking into account the littlest of details he had never noticed before. Nico’s aura – compared to the waves of darkness that radiated off of him before – oozed nothing but calm.

 

Souls that entered Elysium were similarly of the same state as they have achieved complete peace and tranquility. Free of burdens, of judgement, of pain, of _everything_.

 

_“This is where I found Hazel. It had seemed… so long ago, but it feels only as if it had been yesterday.”_

Nico’s murmurs tugged his mind back towards reality, finding themselves standing in front of a tall poplar tree, its branches stretched far and wide enough to cast a shade upon where they stood. Fallen leaves cluttered beneath the tree of varying shades of brown to orange to green, giving off a vibe that was oddly comforting and disheartening at the same time.

 

 _“I met her. My mother, I mean,”_ Nico continued, unperturbed by the silence of the other demigod. A rare, fond expression graced his features, inciting a hitch of a breath from his companion. _“She is as every bit as beautiful as Bianca, perhaps just a bit more. I could see what made father love her, though it amuses me just as much to know where I got my attitude from.”_

 

“Solely from your mother?” Percy asked, a small smile tugging at his lips as the younger teen placed a hand against the trunk of the tree, gently caressing the roughened wood with the lightest of caresses.

 

 _“Not exactly. More towards the dislike towards the gods, more so to Zeus by saying that he was ‘un imbecile’ amongst many other colorful words in her vocabulary. I guess you can figure out what that means,”_ Nico replied with a smirk before his expressions smoothed out once more. _“We did quite a bit of catching up, reminiscing of the memories I had with her and Bianca. She joked, at one point, telling me that leaving without a goodbye seemed to be a family trait…”_

Percy could agree with that, though humorlessly. As far as he was allowed to know, Maria was murdered by Zeus as she tried valiantly to defend her children. Bianca died in the same manner – in the blaze of glory that consumed her to the Underworld before she could bid her brother goodbye. And Nico…

 

 _“I met the others at Elysium. Those that died from the war with Kronos and Gaea,”_ Nico voiced out, turning to face Percy.

 

_“They asked me to tell you, ‘We could not have asked for a better hero. Thank you.’…”_

Percy flinched at those words, a lump forming on his throat as he found it suddenly difficult to breathe. Taking one step at a time, he approached the son of Hades slowly, unsure of what expression he was making at that point.

 

“I don’t deserve their thanks. I wasn’t—They—I should have—…”

 

One glance at Nico was all it took for Percy’s legs to buckle, causing him to kneel on the ground with a thud as he suddenly began to cry loudly, arms clutching pathetically at his own body as if to keep it whole. His voice resounded throughout the fields, but was unheard of – or perhaps dismissed – by the wandering souls as they passed by without a glance. His body convulsed with the intensity of the pain coursing through his system, as if acid was being poured onto his veins, spreading like wildfire in a matter of seconds.

 

He had failed all those people. Charles Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, Silena Beauregard, Michael Yew, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, and now Nico di Angelo. People had died because he had not been good enough to protect any of them.

 

So why were they thanking a failure such as him?

 

He did not deserve their thanks. He had failed them all.

 

A weight pressed down against Percy’s shoulders, squeezing a little harder for a few seconds, before a pair of arms wrapped around his frame, encircling him in what he could only describe as a pure blanket of comfort. He could feel cool fingers weaving through his locks, gently urging his body to calm down from the grief that only he allowed to let loose a few instances.

 

 _“Do not ever think that you could have done better by saving them – us – all, Percy. If you cannot see that the blame doesn’t lie on you, at least don’t let them think that our deaths had been worth nothing just because we entrust you to protect us as if we’re incapable of defending ourselves,”_ Nico breathed out, accepting the full weight of the son of Poseidon easily, breath hitching and body tensing as arms wound tight around his waist, pulling their bodies close.

 

“That’s not—!”

_“I know that is not what you meant,”_ Nico cut him off before he could finish his sentence. _“But that is what you are making us feel by apologizing for not being good enough. Our lives weren’t on your hand, Percy. We died, yes, but we died in the face of battle. And we want to keep that as our last honor. We’re we are now… we’re happy.”_

Percy merely shook his head, eyes firmly shutting close as he forced what tears that remained behind his lids to flow, continuously and relentlessly as if it would wash all of his grief away.

 

But, it could never. It was there to stay. Permanently. _Forever_.

 

Their deaths would chase him until his time would come. Even then, he would not be able to forgive himself.

 

“I killed you…” Percy hoarsely replied, noting how the younger teen tensed at his words. “I was supposed to take that blow and you— _You_ – Why, Nico? Why would you kill yourself for me?”

 

Choked sobs permeated the air for a few seconds, the hushed blow of a light breeze resounding like an echo in their ears, before the son of Hades found his voice to respond.

 

 _“You already know the answer to that,”_ was the mere response as cool fingers gently brushed the tears pooling from sea-green eyes, down to the tear streaks that adorned his skin. _“Each of us has a fatal flaw that can be associated to our godly parent. Aside from holding grudges, my attachment to those that I value most is also perhaps a fatal flaw of mine.”_

Percy’s breath hitched at that before he chanced a glance up at the son of Hades who was simply gazing out at the fields.

 

 _“When I think of it, it’s somewhat similar to yours – loyalty. But mine is much complex. I can tell you this: If I had to sacrifice anyone in order to save my family and you… I would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what the cost would be,”_ Nico cautiously explained, glancing at Percy for a second before looking away in shame of himself. _“You wouldn’t do that. You value everyone equally in front of your eyes – well, your mother above all, but you get my point. That sets me apart from you, Percy.”_

 

Nico slowly pulled his arms away from the son of Poseidon, as if the proximity was scalding the essence of his very soul.

 

_“No matter the circumstance, I would kill or die for you just to keep you safe.”_

 

Percy tightened his grasp on the younger teen, refusing to let him slip free from his grasp.

 

“What makes you think I can’t do that for you?” Percy questioned, not daring to look up.

 

 _“I’m not Annabeth.”_ Percy was about to protest, his head lifting up in a second as he opened his mouth to speak, but Nico cut him off with a sharp glare. _“Let me finish before you can interrupt me. It’s already difficult to talk about something I actually never planned on saying.”_

 

Percy bit his tongue at that, feeling the painful tugs to his heart that that statement caused, but ignored it in favor of listening to the younger teen.

 

 _“I am not her. I could never be her,”_ Nico whispered, hoping that that would be enough to not tear him apart. _“I shouldn’t feel these emotions for you. Years, Percy. Seeing you with her – every kiss, every touch, every smile… dying was easier than having to live through every day with the knowledge that I could never mean anything more to you than a friend by your side. What was I to your eyes, next to her? Why couldn’t I make you look at me for a second and see myself as the center of your world? I gave everything, Percy. I would have jumped to Tartarus to save you – I would have willingly died in Bob’s place if that meant that I could have a second of your life. But it was always her. Her, whom you would risk your entire life for if it meant keeping her safe. Her, whom you would hold the weight of the world for. She is Annabeth Chase. And I… I am nothing.”_

 

A cool drop fell onto Percy’s forehead, and he was by then too hesitant to lift his eyes to confirm of what it was. The sight that beheld in front of him pulled his breath from his lungs, clawed his heart out and punctured it where it hurt in the most excruciating way that was conceivable. All of Nico’s withdrawn emotions, self-loathing and insecurities, flowing in a seemingly endless stream as tears cascaded like gentle streams from his dulling eyes, trickling down the pale expanse of his cheeks. To Percy, his own compared nothing close to what Nico held inside of himself. Nico could not bring himself to weep and scream his frustrations to the world. Not because he was strong, but he was incapable of doing so. He had forgotten how; he was _weak_.

 

_“At some point, I began to embrace the pain. ‘It’s a part of him – his darkness – that I can have.’ But in the end, I’m just a masochistic freak who wound up dying.”_

 

Percy lifted himself up carefully, keeping his firm grasp on the son of Hades as he cradled the teen against his chest, just as he had when he held his dying and dead body. He did not hesitate to wipe those tears away, even though they merely dispersed the moment they left contact on the soul.

 

“You’re not. You were – still is – in love. That makes us human. Either way… I don’t have a future with her,” Percy blurted out after a few minutes, still meticulously brushing cool cheeks of droplets of tears from time to time while Nico remained silent. Those dark brown eyes remained as dull as they were, and Percy hated the sight. It was as if he was seeing Nico die before him once again. “Things weren’t supposed to be like this.”

 

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

“Annabeth was not for me. Everything about my life… It was all being manipulated up to the point of Gaea’s defeat, in order for the prophecies to be fulfilled,” Percy tightened his arms around the teen. “I was given the blessing of Aphrodite—“

 

 _“You don’t look any different,”_ Nico commented, and Percy glanced down just in time to see those thin lips quirk in order to repress a smile.

 

Was it odd for him to think, despite the residual tears that lingered along the corners of those eyes, that the sight was _breathtaking_?

 

“Not _that_ blessing,” Percy groaned softly, though a smile tugged at his lips for a second as well. “The powers of the gods are attributed to their scope of influence. To Aphrodite, she thrives best on soulmates.”

 

 _“Bound by soul and by heart, and claimed as rarities. Inseparable even in the case of being reborn multiple times,”_ Nico breathed, lifting one of his hands to clear his features, disappointment in his eyes which Percy could guess was directed to himself for breaking down. _“Only a few pairs in a generation, traceable only by listening to the synchronization of heartbeats, but the… hues of the soul also shows that, though that is only identifiable by the gods and goddesses of the Underworld.”_

“Uhh yeah,” Percy replied dully, noticing how the younger teen glanced at his expression for a second before snorting in amusement and murmuring a _‘sei un idiota’_ , which Percy could pretty much figure out the context. Learning was not in his demigod, son of Poseidon job description. That was the job of the children of Athena. _Thank you very much_ , Percy thought with a hint of bitterness just as he schooled his expression back to being serious.

 

“I am one of those rare cases,” Percy went straight to the point, noting how the son of Hades tensed in his grasp. “But, it was not Annabeth. I could sense it the moment Lady Aphrodite gave her blessing and – and when she said so herself.”

 

 _“That does not make the memories you shared fake,”_ Nico responded, cautiously pulling away from the demigod’s grasp, only to be held just a tad bit tighter.

 

“First of all, if you think I will allow you to walk out on me again before hearing me out, then you should forget about it. I don’t think Hades is so fond of me to allow me to parade around the Underworld again after this, so please,” Percy replied, rolling his eyes at his own choice of words.

 

 _“If it is of any consolation, he will parade you around the Underworld. Not just in the manner you are thinking of,”_ was the amused response. There was than maniac glint in those eyes that forced Percy to swallow whatever question he had that would answer what that might be. _“Besides, I cannot run. I owe this… this time to Hazel, and in this form, I am basically just a mere mortal with special privileges due to being the prince of the Underworld, by relations.”_

 

“Good,” Percy hummed, nodding to himself at that favorable piece of information. “To my second point, yes, the memories weren’t fake. But the emotions… they were fabricated.”

 

“Piper and Jason aren’t sure where their relationship stands. Annabeth and I…” Percy chuckled lightly, though seemingly forced. “It’s funny. I thought I was living this demigod life for her; that everything I managed to do was because I love her and wanted to be with her.”

 

_“Your memories with her are still real.”_

 

“But the emotions weren’t,” Percy replied, much firmly this time. “I don’t think I can be with her, knowing that I can only give her less than half of what I am.”

 

 _“Even if it isn’t her, you can still look for that soulmate of yours, Percy. You can have that family and future,”_ Nico answered, glancing out to the fields with an unfathomable expression twisting his features.

 

“Actually, I can’t,” Percy replied in a heartbeat.

 

 _“How come?”_ was the dull inquiry.

 

Percy glanced down at the younger teen, his lips parting for a second before closing, the process repeating for a few more times before he could respond, in a hushed voice that seemed to blend along with the fleeting breeze.

 

“Because he had died on me.”

 

Silence permeated the air, yet thick and tense in a manner the son of Poseidon could not decipher. Nico remained unmoving in his arms, dull dark brown eyes still fixated at the scenery right before their very eyes. Though, if Percy knew any better, those eyes were staring into nothingness.

 

“You knew, didn’t you? That we were bound by our souls,” Percy deduced.

 

Nico heaved a small sigh, eyelids fluttering close as he responded in a low voice.

 

 _“No. I thought I was being delusional, and that was Lady Aphrodite’s doing or any of her godly children. I wouldn’t be surprised,”_ Nico responded, voice becoming a growl towards the end before he forced himself to regain his composure once more. _“I have never loved anyone before… before you. I never had a basis of what love is. I classified my own as mere infatuation for a few years, before coming to terms that it was more than that for a few years more. I won’t lie – I entertained the possibility.”_

Nico shifted his head to face the older teen.

 

_“But I was reminded every single day that you aren’t mine.”_

 

Percy frowned at that, eyes shifting briefly away in guilt. He could only imagine how much damage he had done for the teen in all those years.

 

“I could be. Right here, right now,” Percy murmured, forcing those dull eyes to glint with a hint of hope for a second, before dulling once again.

 

 _“If I remember correctly, your love life is supposed to be ‘epic’, not ‘tragic’,”_ Nico answered, a faint smile curling his lips for only a second. _“I’m dead, Percy. If you think this information will make me go back—“_

 

“No, I wasn’t asking that,” Percy hastily replied, shaking his head.

 

 _“… I swear, Jackson, if you plan on killing yourself after I saved your life—“_ Nico started, alarm showing in his eyes as he stared directly onto sea-green eyes.

 

“No! Geez, no, I won’t kill myself, Nico. Even if I do, you won’t even let me enter Elysium. I swear on the river of Styx I am not planning on killing myself!”

 

 _“What exactly are you offering, Percy?”_ Nico questioned, boldly gazing into his eyes as if trying to decipher by that alone what the son of Poseidon could be thinking of.

 

“Will you wait for me at Elysium? For as long as when my time comes?” Percy asked, a firm conviction in his voice that Nico could not comprehend himself.

 

 _“Why? You can’t love me just because Aphrodite said so that we are bound. Please don’t treat my feelings so lightly,”_ Nico whispered, standing up immediately that Percy’s fingers slipped through him. _“I confessed to you because I figured I had none to lose. I figured I would regret not doing so, because I needed you to somehow understand why I did what I had done.”_

_“Percy, I don’t need you to commit yourself to a person who cannot give you the bright future you have ahead of you. I cannot offer you anything. Not family, not children; nothing. We don’t even understand each other.”_

 

“We don’t. You pulled away, and I was stupid enough not to pull you back. But, not this time.”

 

“I don’t. Love you as much as you love me, I mean,” Percy responded in all honesty, causing the younger teen to stiffen. “At least, not yet. It will take time, but I know that you mean so much more than what I can come to comprehend at this moment. I want to naturally fall into place with coming to love someone. And I would be the biggest idiot—okay, _more_ idiotic than what I probably am now, if I were to toy with your feelings,” Percy continued, amending his words when Nico questioned his claim. Apparently, _‘biggest idiot’_ did not even cover him. “All this time while we were walking through the Underworld, I was thinking about the possibility of us.”

 

Nico flinched at that last word.

 

“I can’t lift the world again or walk through Tartarus like I did for Annabeth, but I would do everything I could to prove to you that I am serious about this, Nico di Angelo,” Percy declared. “I swear on the river of Styx, I would do anything you ask of me if that is what it takes for you to believe me.”

 

Nico glanced back at the teen as his soul compacted once more to make him less transparent before he faced him. Thin lips parted by a fraction, allowing for a sigh to escape before the son of Hades replied.

 

_“Guide me through a dance.”_

 

“Alright, I’ll do—wait, _what?_ ” Percy blurted out in surprise, his eyes comically wide open as he stared at the form of the Ghost King.

 

 _“It’s a thirties thing,”_ Nico shrugged non-committedly as he stared at the ground, kicking the soil around. _“I remember back then… There were festivities back in those days, and Bianca used to dance with kids of her age, though only playfully. Mama would watch with me, of adults moving into the beat of the music, and I always thought… ‘It’s special.’ Because you could look into each other’s eyes and see emotions that can never be put to words…”_ Nico trailed off, glancing up briefly before looking away once more in embarrassment.

 

 _“Sorry. I know that was weird and—“_ Nico began babbling, hands gesturing wildly out of discomfort.

 

That is, until a hand laid out for him.

 

“I certainly don’t know of how the thirties dances work, but will you dance with me?” Percy asked, his free hand rubbing against the back of his neck as he realized that that had come out sounding rather weird.

 

Nico glanced at his hand for a moment, as if scrutinizing each and every line adorning the palm of his hand, before allowing a small chuckle to escape his lips.

 

 _“I don’t want a thirties dance. Not like I know how those fancy footsteps work,”_ Nico murmured, still gazing at the offered hand. _“I want you to lead me to a dance, Percy Jackson.”_

Percy offered a sheepish smile before he reached out his hands, one grasping firmly onto one of Nico’s while the other had snaked around the younger teen’s waist. He drew a shaky breath as he pulled the son of Hades closer, whom seemed suddenly perturbed of the proximity.

 

“I – You’re not going to pull away?” Percy asked cautiously.

 

 _“I – … No. It doesn’t bother me as it used to before. As a soul, I can barely register your warmth. That is, I can barely register the touch of the living. That explains why I am… acting different. I can scarcely register anything physical,”_ Nico explained, voice laced with a hint of hesitance. His body became slightly rigid as Percy pulled him closer until their chests touched. _“I – This is fine.”_

“We don’t really have music, and I think I would be tormenting the souls if I were to sing,” Percy teased, earning a short laugh from the son of Hades. Awkwardly, he began swaying them from side to side, his body almost just as rigid as his companion’s.

 

 _“It’s fine. We can find our own beat,”_ Nico replied, placing his free hand against the demigod’s arm.

 

Falling into a rhythm that he could only faintly hear in his ear was easier said than done, Percy mused to himself as he secured his grip carefully. The movements of their bodies were not flawless, that much is evident. It was not a dance, Nico was most certain of it, just the slow swaying of hips as they shifted from side to side by doing a series of step-close steps. It was simple, but it was enough. It was their own, and for once, he was the center of Percy’s world.

 

A light breeze fleeted past, pushing forward locks of hair in front of the Sea Prince’s features, to which Nico simply – with feather-light caresses – brushed back from his features. Their eyes clashed against each other, sea-green hues bearing onto dark brown irises, and Percy somehow understood what Nico meant at that moment. There was something of himself that he saw within those eyes; a part of himself that he might have unintentionally lost in those last few moments that the demigod was alive. In that proximity, there was something within those eyes that he could see for himself alone; that the mere transparent embodiment of his soul could not depict in any physical form. It was intimate in its own ways, yet completely and utterly pure.

 

 _“It feels… really different,”_ Nico breathed out almost dazedly, his hand tightening slightly against Percy’s arm as they remained locked in each other’s gazes, swaying in sync from side to side.

 

“Good different or bad different?” Percy asked as he pulled the teen closer to him.

 

 _“Good different,”_ Nico answered, lowering his gaze to the demigod’s thin lips before looking away in embarrassment. _“What are we, Percy?”_

 

The son of Poseidon smiled playfully before allowing a crooked smirk to set upon his lips.

 

“I think we’re still an epic love story in the making,” Percy answered in humor, earning an odd sound – a mixture of a snort and a chuckle – from the son of Hades. “I _really_ believe that.”

 

 _“Is Elysium the end of that story then?”_ Nico decided to humor him. _“Or do you believe that we have a chance in another life?”_

“That will make a good sequel to an epic love story,” Percy laughed, the skin along the corners of his eyes crinkling at that. He carefully released the other’s hand before grasping a pale cheek, encouraging the teen to look at him. His eyes followed the movement of his thumb as it hesitantly brushed against the teen’s thin lips. “It would not be the same, but I guess I wouldn’t mind a taste of Elysium.”

 

The son of Hades seemed confused for a second, head slightly tilting to the side to express his state. Yet, once he managed to catch onto the meaning behind those words, Percy could safely bet that if it was possible, Nico di Angelo would have been blushing at that moment. And for a second, Percy regretted the fact that he could not come to see that anymore.

 

 _“I… It will feel different. For both of us,”_ Nico murmured, noting absent-mindedly how they had already stopped dancing.

 

“Yes. Good different,” Percy offered with a shrug.

 

Before the son of Hades could utter any protest, Percy closed what distance that remained between them, their lips pressing gently against each other in a soft and innocent kiss with no sense of urgency, desire or need to stake a claim. With his eyes closed, it was a sliver of perfection against his lips, and he could bask in blissful and heady happiness on that short moment. As thin arms wound around his neck, and nimble fingers tangled and caressed fistfuls of his hair, Percy could simply think of one thing.

 

This was his Elysium, and he knew that nothing could ever compare or come close to this sensation.

 

It was the son of Hades whom pulled back from the kiss, yet those sea-green eyes remained firmly shut as if relishing the lightest tingling sensation that lingered upon his lips.

 

 _“I didn’t know that the first kiss would taste like tears,”_ was the hushed murmur, nimble fingers pulling back from jet-black locks to brush against his cheeks.

 

It did not occur to him, only at that moment and as he opened his eyes, finding his vision on his right eye partially blurred, that a lone tear had slipped down. For whatever reason, Percy himself did not know.

 

“This is Elysium,” he simply breathed in response, clasping the hand against his cheek and leaning against it.

 

 _“Never too late for a first kiss,”_ Nico mused, eyes glinting with amusement as he leaned up once more just to press a chaste kiss against his lips. _“Come. I have to go back soon.”_

Percy could only sadly smile at that, giving a tentative nod, before intertwining their fingers in a gentle clasp.

 

Just like their fates.

* * *

The Elysian Fields was nothing short of a paradise; the dwelling of mortals and demigods alike whom have lived a fulfilling and good life righteously, or had departed upon heroic deeds. The valley stretched as far as the eyes could see, surrounded by highly structured walls to close it off from the rest of the Underworld domain. Beyond the sole gate made out of pure Imperial Gold, the sounds of delightful and merry laughter could faintly be heard. It was like a peaceful community, if one were to not dwell so intensively onto details.

 

Essentially, it is where their families are.

 

“ – and ask Frank to teach me how to play Mythomagic. Maybe we can play that game someday,” Percy faintly heard the son of Jupiter’s excited statement as they escorted Nico back.

 

Their hands remained laced together throughout the long journey towards the Elysian Fields, and neither Hazel nor Jason questioned the sight, though the latter seemed rather pleased at the sight. Hazel occupied her brother’s free hand with hers, grasping onto it though less intimately as Percy was doing, while Jason flanked the other side of Hazel. Save for the sight of a few servants of the Underworld whom blatantly ignored their presence – courtesy of the lord of the Underworld or by his son, they did not ask – it had been oddly peaceful, as if Nico di Angelo had not died at all. But they knew better than that.

 

It was just a matter of bidding their goodbyes.

 

 _“You’re on, Grace. You and Frank are stepping on my domain, so prepare to get beaten,”_ Nico smirked, chin uplifted slightly in confidence as he acknowledged the challenge.

 

Percy and Hazel simply chuckled at that, the latter leaning slightly against her brother and basking onto that last few moments she had before they had to part ways again. _It’s not fair,_ Percy still thought to himself despite everything. Hazel was too young to lose the only family she had, and Nico had been too young to die. Yet, they were all forced to accept that fact.

 

Nico would not come back to the world of the living, even if they attempt to break him out from the Underworld. Despite the high possibility of them escaping, there was that greater threat of the chance that the King of the Gods would kill the son of Hades as soon as he stepped out of the Underworld.

 

 _Let the dead remain dead,_ the gods would chastise them. _It is the natural course of nature._

 

It wasn’t. It never was.

 

“I guess we’ll just have to train then,” Jason decided to humor the teen, a smile curling his lips, partially tugging at the scar resting against the skin atop of his lips. “I think we have plenty of time before we join the party. So don’t party too much without us, Ghost King.”

 

 _“I was never the life of the party,”_ Percy rolled his eyes at the implied pun at that statement. _“But, yes. Of course. You can start planning all of that when you get there. Hopefully, not too soon.”_

 

“Should we be offended of that, Nico?” Hazel asked with a slight frown, though her eyes clearly reflected that she knew what he meant.

 

Nico gently rubbed the back of her palm in assurance.

 

 _“You know what I mean, Hazel. If any of you come to Elysium for anything less than natural death, say the possibility of Jason’s fatal attraction to inanimate objects,”_ Nico suppressed a laugh at the unamused grunt that came from the son of Jupiter. _“I will personally kick your butts out of Elysium. Of course, Hazel is an exception to that, but please don’t attempt to get to Elysium soon.”_

 

The clear favoritism towards the daughter of Pluto earned the son of Hades a series of complaints from the two males, with both presenting reasons – though amusingly too dull to be considered valid, but were humored either way – why they should earn favors just as much, if not above the other.

 

The conversation stretched on and on, until they came to a stop a few meters from the gate.

 

A soul of a woman, of an almost surreal beauty and grace, paced evenly, adorning a fitting black velvet dress which accentuated the contours of her body perfectly. A pair of white, immaculate gloves covered her hands quite delicately whereas a jet-black veiled hat perched atop the silken, and loosely braided locks of her dark hair. _She looks like someone from a noble family in those old movies,_ Percy thought to himself as he found himself admiring her.

 

At the sight of their approaching figures, the woman lifted her head up, presenting in clear view her dark brown eyes – similarly identical to Nico di Angelo’s.

 

 _“Mama,”_ Nico breathed, a smile tugging the corners of his lips as he gazed fondly at her form.

 

_Maria di Angelo, mother of Bianca and Nico di Angelo._

 

 _“Bambino. And I thought you might have gone back to the living,”_ was the woman’s amused greeting, eyes curiously taking in the forms of her son’s companions.

 

Percy could most certainly swear that the woman’s eyes locked like a hawk onto the sight of their intertwined hands for a few seconds before those eyes gazed directly onto his.

 

 _“Zeus would have blasted me into bits even if I successfully manage that,”_ Nico answered, a hint of mischief and dark humor in the tone of his voice.

 

 _“Certamente. As expected of him. Zeus is still un imbecile,”_ Maria breathed with a soft sigh, her eyes rolling slightly. _“Enough of him. Introduce me to your friends.”_

 

Percy would very much appreciate not being the receiving end of that questioning gaze, _thank you very much_.

 

Nico coughed lightly, gently tugging his hand away from his sister’s grip before loosely wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her closer to his frame.

 

 _“This is Hazel. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto – which is father’s Roman persona. My half-sister. Hazel, this is my mother, Maria di Angelo,”_ Nico explained, watching his sister closely as she shyly tucked away a stray lock of her cinnamon-brown hair before curtsying at the woman.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Missus di Angelo,” Hazel greeted politely, a small smile curling her lips.

 

 _“Aren’t you adorable, bambina?”_ the Italian crooned, curtsying back politely. _“Thank you for taking care of my Nico. He has told me a lot about you. I am very glad that I have the pleasure of meeting you.”_

 

“Likewise, Missus di Angelo,” Hazel replied, her smile becoming more genuine upon hearing the words that the woman had spoken.

 

Nico lifted his hand off of her waist, his hand gesturing to the form of the blond Roman demigod.

 

 _“This is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. He is… one of the closest few back at Camp Halfblood,”_ Nico explained.

 

Jason would have preferred a much direct term such as _‘friend’_ – _anytime now, Nico,_ Jason mentally rolled his eyes at that– he figured that was the closest he could get to Nico admitting that they were friends. Either way, Jason politely bowed before the woman, his frame almost bending by a perfect ninety degrees.

 

 _“Son of Jupiter. Oh, I hope we can dismiss that comment on your father,”_ Maria replied, though there was clear amusement in her eyes as she spoke. _“Or preferably agree on that.”_

Jason chuckled. “I won’t disagree, Missus di Angelo.”

 

 _“Clearly, there must be a mistake on your birth right,”_ was the playful remark. _“Such a polite young man. I do apologize over Nico. We di Angelos meddle with only a few people – those that we truly come to trust. If Nico allowed for you to befriend him, that immediately makes you a part of our family.”_

“Oh. Oh, wow! That is very kind of you, madam. Though it was more of me pestering Nico than him letting me in really,” Jason laughed, a sheepish smile on his features while the son of Hades simply rolled his eyes at that. There was no denying that part after all.

 

_“Di niente. Be as it may, I am glad you befriended my son. Very few people approached him in his lifetime, that much I can assume. But knowing that my son had managed to have even the smallest circle of friends makes me feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. Grazie, Mister Grace.”_

The blond male returned her smile with one of his own, genuinely pleased that the woman viewed of his presence positively despite what had occurred in the past. That much assured him that he was unlike his father.

 

Nico coughed slightly, his expression seeming hesitant all of a sudden. Percy sensed him squeeze his hand gently before the younger teen gestured at him. In an instant, those gentle eyes had suddenly looked… _piercing._

 

 _“Mama, this is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. He was the one who saved Bianca and me many years ago when we were attacked by a manticore,”_ Nico explained slowly, warily shifting his gaze back and forth between the two.

 

Percy gulped at the intensity of her gaze, and if it were not for the assurance of Nico’s hand against his, he might have possibly just stepped a few steps back at the weight of the Italian woman’s gaze. Clumsily, he offered a timid wave at the woman, only belatedly noting that that might have been an insulting gesture as the woman arched one of her eyebrows at that.

 

 _“So it seems,”_ was the flat and unamused remark before those eyes shifted onto the other male demigod. _“Are you sure you’re rather not taken by this son of Jupiter instead?”_

 

Percy almost choked at that, and if it were not for the fit of giggles slipping from Hazel’s lips or the flustered expression on Jason’s face, he would have had made a comment that would make him only a tad bit more idiotic.

 

“I am rather in a relationship with someone, Missus di Angelo. And I think both Nico and I would prefer to keep our friendship as it is,” Jason answered, following with a nervous chuckle at her suggestion.

 

 _“The good ones are always taken,”_ Maria nodded to herself at her statement before she redirected her attention at the son of Poseidon. _“Young Perseus Jackson. I have heard much about you.”_

 

For the life of him, Percy begged that whatever they might possibly be, may they be positive insights.

 

 _“With due respect, I admire what you have done for the world. Your actions are selfless and you truly show redeeming qualities that seem to make you a good person at heart,”_ Maria started, not taking her eyes off of him. _“You have saved my Bianca and Nico as well back then, years back. I have heard from Bianca how you cared for her brother in her stead, and for that, I am grateful to you.”_

_“But.”_

 

His luck was always rotten. _Of course._

 

 _“I have also seen how your presence has caused much damage to my son.”_ Nico silently bit upon his lower lip, chastising himself silently from making any comments while his mother was speaking. _“Though I am not allowed to make decisions for my children’s lives any further upon my death, Hades had allowed me to view their lives come the day of their judgements, just so that I could see how their lives went. Majority of Nico’s showed you, and believe me when I say that that was not what a mother would ever want for her child.”_

 

Maria regarded Percy with a disappointed expression, her hands folded across her stomach as she regarded the son of Poseidon cautiously. Percy could not even find it in himself to disapprove of that statement. His mother, should he be put in the shoes of Maria di Angelo, would not have had a different perception.

 

 _“Years. I had watched through years of pain my son suffered from clasping onto an unrequited love, though that is something he subjected himself to. I have seen the many things he had done for you. Given the treatment you offered in return, if I had been alive, I would have found any means just to keep him away,”_ Maria continued with a frown.

 

It was unbearable for Percy to watch that; the disappointment in her eyes that shone through with crystalline clarity. He lowered his head in shame in response to being scrutinized under those eyes.

 

_“But.”_

_“I try to look past that. I am not Hades. Holding grudges is what my children inherited from him, not of me. Yes, you made mistakes, but you at least attempt to mend them. Yes, you make horrible decisions, child, but that is only because an overwhelming sense of responsibility – of the lives of demigods and the whole world in general – had been placed upon your shoulders. While you are half god, you are also half mortal, and that makes you normally susceptible to mistakes,”_ Maria commented, her once piercing eyes becoming gentler by the minute. _“And I can say for myself that your loyalty, that unshakeable loyalty puts you in good graces with me. My son had made mistakes in his life decisions, and while your methods of chastising him were not completely unacceptable in my eyes, that does not necessarily mean that you would do anything to harm him intentionally.”_

_“He would not sacrifice his life for someone that is not worthy to be saved. If he has saved you, then I trust my son’s judgement that you are a good person,”_ Maria concluded, eyes shifting for a second at the small smile on her son’s lips before meeting stunned sea-green eyes once again.

 

“I…” What could he say in response to that? “I don’t deserve his forgiveness, and that much I believe. But I am willing to do anything he ask of me, no matter what or how much, if I could have a chance to prove that he means much to me,” Percy slowly replied.

 

 _“That chance which he seemed to have provided,”_ was the remark as she regarded their still intertwined hands. _“Care to explain that, bambino?”_

 

All eyes shifted to the son of Hades, who only seemed to slightly fidget under the weight of her gaze. Hazel seemed to sense his discomfort and placed a hand against one of his shoulders in reassurance. Jason though, for the life of him, had that smug and content smirk on his lips as his electric blue eyes darted back and forth from the son of Poseidon and the son of Hades.

 

 _“I…_ ” Nico hesitated for a second, glancing at the son of Poseidon briefly for a second before looking into his mother’s eyes. _“He is my… mio amore. I am willing to wait for him here in Elysium. Being with him is all I ever wanted.”_

_“But is that what he wants?”_ Maria questioned softly, though her eyes were serious. _“Nico, he still has a whole life laid out for him. He could have a family and children and a future. Yes, you are willing to wait for him, I can tell by how much you are in love with this young man. But do you think he is going to cross that bridge the whole way?”_

 

“I know what this may seem like,” Percy answered, noticing how those words seemed to ignite the younger teen’s doubts once more. “That it might just be a phase or young love. But, I know this is not that. When Nico… died in my arms, that is the most painful memory of my entire life. Nothing could ever come close to that, and even now – having to accompany him back to Elysium – I feel like I’m suffocating once more. I want to do the same thing he did to Hazel – give him another chance at living – but I know that he won’t take that offer, and I respect his decision.”

 

“Nico is my Elysium; that other half of my soul that could only complete me. Being bound to him by our souls is just a name for it to me. If I can naturally fall in love with him, that would make me the happiest being to have ever lived. I know I have caused so much hurt to him, but I swear to you that I would never allow for that to happen again. Using the gods’ intervention isn’t an excuse to make my actions right, but I swear to you: I know I can never come to love anyone other than him. I won’t give myself half-heartedly to anyone, and I am willing to cross that bridge the whole way for him if that is what it takes,” Percy uttered with conviction, surprising even himself at his very own words.

 

The woman sighed softly, eyelids fluttering close as she took in deep breaths.

_“For a mother, nothing is more important for her than the happiness of her children. Surely, you must understand that just as much, bambino. I only want my son to be happy, and if his happiness is with you, I won’t deny him that,”_ Maria softly replied as she opened her eyes. Those dark brown hues were conflicted, but there was a very noticeable trace of acceptance that the demigods noticed. _“Very well then. I will hold onto your words, Perseus Jackson. I can sense how much you value that promise, and I shall honor that.”_

 

The son of Poseidon practically beamed at that, politely bowing at the woman before murmuring a hushed _‘Thank you’_ in her direction. A pair of arms wound around his torso firmly, the reassuring weight against his body naturally comforting. Tugging the younger teen closer to his frame, he cradled the teen completely in his arms, refusing to let go.

“Guess Nico is on his way to becoming a Jackson now, huh?” Jason teased, earning a chastising hit on the arm from Hazel, though she was just as naturally pleased as he was. Nico simply huffed at the statement, eyes rolling in amusement at the teasing remark.

 

 _“I believe I merely offered an acceptance of his promise, not a seat in the family dining table,”_ the Italian woman monotonously responded, one of her brows arching delicately at the bold statement.

 

“Whoops. Better luck next time, bro. Maybe then you will earn your mother-in-law seal of approval then,” the son of Jupiter stated sheepishly.

 

 _“That has yet to be determined. We can discuss that again after a few decades when you have joined us in Elysium,”_ Maria considered with a nod before she extended one of her hands forward. _“Come now, Nico. I believe it is time for you to come back.”_

 

The hesitance to let go, and the sudden tension in the air was almost suffocating as Percy glanced down at the teen in his arms whom simply glanced up and meet his conflicted eyes. Would letting him go at that moment kill him?

 

More than he could ever imagine, Percy thought bitterly to himself.

 

 _“Perseus Jackson, we will meet again. But for now, you have to let me go,”_ Nico started.

 

“I… I’m not sure if I can do this,” Percy whispered suddenly, pain blooming once more in his chest at the mere thought of having to do so.

 

 _“You can. Make this story good, and when we meet again, you can tell me everything,”_ Nico replied, leaning up to press his lips lightly against the son of Poseidon. It was fleeting, like a passing breeze, yet the tingling sensation that lingered could very much contradict that. _“Lady Aphrodite did say that your love life would be epic, right?”_

“Yeah,” was the short reply as he hid his face along the crook of his neck. If he were to close his eyes and remember, the vague fragrant scent of the Ghost King would come to his mind. Of fresh morning dew and petrichor.

 

 _“You’re Percy Jackson. You’ll live without me. When we meet again, you can tell me your story – of how far we’ve come,”_ Nico murmured, pulling back from the older teen’s grasp as he slowly backed away.

 

Firm arms gripped each of his own, restraining the son of Poseidon from closing the increasing distance that separated him from his other half. Once again, it was as if each and every breath was being dragged out of his body, slowly killing him from inside.

 

 _“This story isn’t over yet, Percy. One day… If we really are meant to be together, we’ll come back naturally to each other. But, that isn’t today,”_ Nico breathed, clasping a hand to his mouth as he completely passed by the gate, onto his mother’s comforting arms. _“I promise, I will wait for you.”_

 

Percy just slowly shook his head, as if shaking off the weight of the reality of their situation.

 

 _“Take care of him for me, Jason, Hazel. Take care of yourselves, and… tell the rest ‘Until we meet again’,”_ Nico murmured, watching the heart-wrenching sight of his sister silently weeping and of the devastation on the features of the son of Jupiter. Nico leaned back against his mother’s arms as he gazed longingly at the son of Poseidon. It was much painful to watch than experience his own death.

 

They had too little time; too much lost, and too much spent living on fabricated emotions. It was a little too late, and too much had been fruitlessly given and shed.

 

_“Goodbye, Percy.”_

_No,_ Percy shook his head once more.

 

“No. Not ‘goodbye’. Until we meet again, Nico,” Percy breathed, forcing a smile onto his lips that did not quite reach his eyes.

 

 _“I’ll be here to welcome you home then, Percy,”_ Nico answered, forcing a smile of his own before shielding his expression by looking down.

 

 _I love you_.

 

It was the last thing that Percy saw, in the movement of those thin lips – mouthed solely for him and him alone – before the souls departed, fading into specks of light.

 

Once more, there was nothing. There was only but that searing pain which he could scarcely endure. Once again, he was alone, with the faint reminder of empty decades ahead of his life.

 

 

He found himself clasping at the bars of the gate, sliding down onto his knees. It was the closest he could reach for his Elysium, and it was where he found himself partially whole.

 

“Hey. We got you. We’ll work through this, and meet him once again. Remember your promise to him and his mother, Percy. We’ll get through and we’ll have a whole lot to tell him when we see him again,” Jason assured him, dragging him up to his feet slowly.

 

“He loves you, Percy. So much. But he won’t be selfless by asking you to stay. He wants you to experience everything again for the first time, without all the lies that the gods and goddesses made us to believe,” Hazel softly added, placing a hand against his arm and clutching at it in a gesture of comfort. “It will be worth it when we meet him again. He will be there to welcome us all.”

 

Hazel gently placed a red rose in his hand while looking with assurance into his eyes. Looking back at the gates, he could not see what sight laid ahead. But, if he allowed for his eyes to close, he could faintly hear distinct and familiar voices, of the people he owed so much of.

 

A hand gently rested underneath his hand that held the rose, guiding him to crush it on his palm – an action he did not refuse. _I have to live_ , Percy convinced himself. _The only payment they want of me is to live. So I have to live_. He repeatedly convinced himself just as Jason and Hazel crushed their own roses.

 

In a few decades, he will be walking through those gates with nothing but a hundred stories to tell. He will cross through with their story in tow, and he knows that the moment they meet again is where he will have finally reached his own Elysium. And he would hear those words, whispered softly against his ear. Completing him.

 

_‘Welcome home.’_

* * *

_But I believe that we will meet again_

_In a different place; in a different time_

_Just wait, I will get there_

_I’ll be coming home_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_finisce l'amore_


End file.
